Baka and Test - Une nouvelle année
by xmissyy
Summary: La fin de l'anime laissant à désirer,j'ai écrit une suite. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

La fiction complète se trouve sur Skyrock mais j'ai voulu la reposter ici pour en faire profiter plus de monde. Pardonnez-moi si les chapitres semblent ridiculement courts, c'était ma première fiction ^^' La version que vous trouverez ici peut sembler légèrement modifiée par rapport à l'original : c'est normal !

La fiction étant déjà terminée je posterais les chapitres au rythme d'un par semaine. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'appareil photo de Tsuchiya.

* * *

Depuis le début de l'année, rien n'était plus pareil dans la classe F.

Himeji Mizuki et Minami Shimada, les deux meilleures amies du monde, s'étaient déclaré la guerre pour remporter l'amour d'un idiot.**  
**Yuji avait rompu avec Kirishima, plongeant celle-ci dans une dépression profonde.**  
**Un nouvel élève faisait son apparition.**  
**L'élection des délégués était prévue pour bientôt. Seul Tsuchiya restait tant soit peu fidèle à lui-même.**  
****  
**Bref, rien n'était plus pareil dans la classe F. Les tensions accumulées ne tarderont pas à se répandre dans l'académie entière, brisant bien des coeurs...**  
****  
**Une réunion en petit comité se tenait dans le bureau de la directrice de l'académie.**  
****  
**- Il me semble que des réformes soient nécessaires n'est-ce pas Tetsujin ?. Le surveillant acquiesça avant de donner un plan des réformes à venir. Voici les grandes lignes du plan :**  
**

- Il y aurait deux délégués par classe, un garçon et une fille.**  
**

- Un examen mensuel afin de pouvoir remonter le niveau de l'académie.**  
**

- Une révision complète du système des G.I. dont les failles ont été démontrées à plusieurs reprises.**  
**

- Un système d'internat.**  
****  
**La directrice était fière de son académie. Mais ces réformes étaient nécessaires pour le bien-être de tous. **  
**

- J'en ferai l'annonce dès ce soir, rassemble déjà les élèves dans la grande salle.

Une grande heure plus tard les étudiants étaient rassemblés dans la salle dite. Tous ? Il en manquait un qui arriva comme un boulet de canon. Vous l'aurez reconnu, il s'agissait de Yoshii.

Qu'est ce que la directrice peut bien nous vouloir à cette heure-ci ? C'était la question présente dans tous les esprits. Chacun proposait son idée. Les murmures ne cessaient d'augmenter et Tetsujin peina à ramener le silence dans la salle. L'apparition de a directrice ramena le silence.**  
**

- Mes chers élèves, cela fait deux ans que l'académie a été créée. Depuis, vous avez évolué. L'académie évolue avec vous ! C'est pourquoi j'ai instauré avec l'aide du corp enseignant quelques réformes.**  
**

Des réformes ? Voila qui était pour le moins... surprenant. Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle lors de cette annonce.**  
**- Du calme. Je comprends votre appréhension à cette annonce. Voici les réformes qui seront mises en oeuvre dès demain.**  
**

Les internats ne seraient donc pas mixtes... Akihisa ressentit un léger pincement au coeur à la pensée de ne plus voir ses amies. À la fin du discours, ils raccompagnèrent les filles chez elles. Aki remarqua beaucoup d'agitation du côté de Voyeur.**  
**

- Pourquoi tout ces préparatifs ? demanda-t-il alors.**  
**

- Je partirai demain soir en expédition du côté des filles. Veux-tu venir ? C'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas de sitôt Aki. Tu as jusqu'à 17 heures, pour me donner ta réponse.


	2. Chapter 2 - Réflexions

Aki réfléchit longuement après être rentré. Il avait certes très envie d'accepter l'invitation, qui ne se renouvellerait sûrement pas, mais que lui arriverait-il si il se faisait prendre ? Les nouvelles punitions ne seraient sûrement pas aussi drôles que celles de l'an passé. Sans parler de Minami. Elle lui en voudrait à vie...  
Il s'installa tranquillement sur le sofa et prit un livre en se disant que le moment de prendre une décision n'était pas encore arrivé.

***  
Yuji ne rentra pas immédiatement chez lui. Les élections le tracassaient. Il n'avait pas toujours été un bon délégué. Bon d'accord, il n'a _jamais_ été un bon délégué. Pendant deux  
ans,il s'était contenté de profiter de ses privilèges sans accorder une oreille aux revendications de la classe F.  
Mais, se dit-il, je n'ai pas à me faire de souci. Qui d'autre que lui allait se présenter ? De toute manière, il ne _laisserait_ personne se présenter. A la guerre comme à la guerre !  
La déléguée, par contre, sera un problème. Elle voudra sûrement changer cet état des faits. Changement auquel il s'opposerait fermement.  
Il interrompit ses réflexions, voyant la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de rencontrer maintenant. Kirishima Shouko.  
- Salut Yuji.  
Yuji préféra continuer son chemin sans lui répondre. Il avait d'autres problèmes urgents à régler, il était hors de question qu'elle le déconcentre.  
En la dépassant, il vit des larmes perler aux côtés des yeux d'améthyste.

*16 heures, Académie Fumizuki*

La visite des nouveaux locaux de l'académie se déroulait comme prévu. Les internats offraient le même niveau que les classes, à savoir du meilleur pour la classe A, jusqu'au moins bon pour la classe F. Cependant, la directrice prenant la classe F en pitié, décida de leur offrir un niveau équivalent à celui de la classe A, qu'il avaient battu en G.I l'an passé.  
De quoi ravir les élèves.  
La chambre des filles n'était pas décorée, une fenêtre à côté de chaque lit. Les commodes étaient en bois de rose et les armoires de même. Une robe différente leur était offerte à chacune. Dans un coin de la pièce, était placée une bibliothèque à moitié remplie.  
La chambre des garçons n'était pas plus décorée que celle des filles. Le bois des meubles était en chêne. Dans leur armoire étaient placés un uniforme par personne. Vu le nombre de garçons, plusieurs locaux leur avaient été attribués.  
Puis vinrent la salle commune, le réfectoire, les salles de classes et les salles de retenue. De toutes les nouveautés, les retenues étaient celles qui attisaient le plus la curiosité estudiantine. De nouveaux surveillant avaient été engagés pour soutenir l'homme de fer.  
Après un petit discours du corp enseignant, ils furent libérés pour le reste de la journée.  
A 17 heures tapantes, Akihisa se dirigea vers Voyeur.  
- Tsuchyia  
- Aki ?  
Akihisa hésita légèrement. Puis il se dit que de toute façon il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.  
- J'ai pris ma décision, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.  
- Et ?  
- Je serai ravi de t'accompagner ce soir.  
- Rendez vous devant la salle des professeurs dès l'extinction des feux

Yuji avait son plan tout prêt. Il suffisait de retirer les candidatures avant que le corps enseignant les comptabilise. Seul candidat, il sera élu par défaut. Il le mettrait en oeuvre à la tombée de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3 - Opération chassé-croisé

Vu le retard que j'ai pris j'ai décidé de poster tous les chapitres que j'aurais dû poster en bloc. Excusez encore une fois le style d'écriture, c'était (je le rappelle) ma première fiction ^^'

Disclaimer : Les personnages/décors ne m'appartiennent pas et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Shiawase dokusho !

* * *

C'était un grand soir dans la classe F. Chacun avait un objectif à réaliser à tout prix. Mais, la tâche ne serait pas facile, loin de la !

*Dortoir des garçons, 17 h 45*

"Qui peut bien provoquer un tel remue-ménage ?", se demanda Tetsujin en passant devant la chambre de Shimada.  
Il était en congé, mais ne faisait pas confiance au nouveau dispositif.  
Qui connaissait ces idiots mieux que lui ? Il ne feraient qu'une bouchée des nouveaux surveillants. Quel gâchis d'en embaucher autant pour le même résultat.  
Ils étaient à peine munis d'un diplôme qu'il pensaient pouvoir gérer des catastrophes ! La directrice minimisait la capacité des idiots à causer des ennuis et c'était bien dommage.  
Heureusement qu'il était la pour rattraper cette erreur.  
Le bruit se répéta. Shimada n'était pas capable de produire un tel barnum. Yoshii était, aux dernières nouvelles, dans sa chambre.  
Le bruit venait de la salle des professeurs  
La seule personne capable de produire un tel résultat était donc..,  
SAKAMOTO !

Aki et Voyeur étaient prêts depuis bien longtemps déjà. Seulement, ils avaient un petit problème d'ordre technique : l'appareil photo de Voyeur ne fonctionnait plus. Et bien sûr, Aki n'avait pas ramené le sien. Les voici donc en train de chercher une solution.  
- J'ai trouvé ! annonça Voyeur. Il suffit "d'emprunter" un autre appareil. On le rendra juste après avoir fini.  
- Mais je ne connais personne qui nous en prêtera un à cette heure, se désola Aki.  
- Il y en a toujours un dans la salle des professeurs.  
- Mais ils n'accepterons jamais qu'on l'emprunte...  
Voyeur secoua la tête. Parfois, la bêtise d'Aki semblait sans limites.  
Ils se mirent donc en route, en tâchant de ne pas se faire prendre. La lune brillait, et leur permit de ne pas avoir à utiliser leurs lampes torche. Si un observateur discret était resté, il aurait pu voir un éclat métallique sur la ceinture de Voyeur.  
Il arrivèrent dans dans la salle des profs sans avoir été trop retardés et virent...  
YUJI ?!

Dès que Tetsujin arriva à cette conclusion, il cria le nom de Yuji et se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Quand il disait que ces surveillants étaient complètement inutiles ! Il en toucherait deux mots à la directrice dès qu'il aurait attrapé cet idiot là. Il fit une pointe de vitesse et arriva dans la salle des professeurs ou l'attendait un spectacle insolite.  
En effet il y avait la Sakamoto avec le couvercle de l'urne des candidatures dans les mains, Yoshii et Tsuchiya en tenues de ninja (?) avec un air de surprise parfaitement imité sur le visage. Sa décision ne tarda pas à arriver.  
TOUS EN RETENUE !  
Et leurs expéditions finirent comme elles devaient : en retenue.

Minami était fin prête, et sa décision, prise. Elle parlerait à Aki, coûte que coûte.  
Elle sortit avec beaucoup de précautions de sa chambre. La chance était avec elle, les couloirs étaient dégagés, et l'éclat de la lune lui évitait de se cogner.  
La traversée du pavillon se déroula sans encombres.  
Elle passa devant la chambre de Mizuki et s'arrêta, en proie à la nostalgie de leur amitié perdue. Mizuki était une bonne amie, songea-t-elle. Toujours là pour moi... Elle continua son chemin en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Elle seule la comprenait autant. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.  
Aucun moyen de retour.  
Elle arriva devant le pavillon des garçons. La lune qui était avec elle l'avait abandonnée, la livrant à l'obscurité qui l'entourait de toutes parts.  
Elle se sentit un instant prisonnière des ténèbres qui lui soufflaient ses craintes au visage. Le vent se leva tel un fantôme venu punir l'intruse. Un frisson l'enveloppa entièrement la glaçant jusqu'au ongles. Elle frissonna de nouveau.  
Calme-toi Minami il ne s'agit que de vent, se dit-elle.  
Elle continua à cheminer jusqu'aux dortoirs réservés à la classe F. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait tout ce chemin.  
La porte d'ébène s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, comme si elle réprimandait Minami. Elle poussa plus fort. La porte grinça encore avant de lui livrer le passage.  
Elle attendit un peu avant d'entrer, car les grincements pouvaient attirer des surveillants. Mais il ne se passa rien.  
Elle attendit encore un peu, réprima le mouvement qui la poussait vers la porte de la chambre d'Akihisa.  
Un surveillant passa. Un instant, Minami crut qu'il l'avait répérée. Heureusement, il n'en fût rien.  
La lune revint, comme pour l'accompagner, fidèle compagne nocturne.  
Elle poussa la porte.  
Il n'était pas là...


	4. Chapter 4 - Les trois A

Voici le chapitre 4 de la fiction !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les décors ne m'appartiennent pas (non, même pas la fleur inutile que personne ne voit au bord de la fenêtre). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'était pas là...  
Minami referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Akihisa. Il n'était même pas défait, ce qui confirmait son impression que cette sortie était prévue.  
Il n'est pas là. Cette pensée continuait à tourner en boucle dans sa tête.  
Il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là...  
Finalement, elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux émeraudes, comme si elles n'attendaient que cette occasion pour se libérer, si longtemps contenues.  
Touts ses sentiments refoulés la submergèrent.  
Sa jalousie envers Mizuki. Son amour pour cet idiot d'Aki. Le mal du pays, qu'elle s'était tant bien que mal efforcée de cacher aux autres.  
J'ai beaucoup souffert, pensa-t-elle. Depuis que j'ai quitté l'Allemagne. Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette académie. Depuis que je t'ai vu...  
Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement que comme une amie.  
Toujours à la traiter comme un garçon. Pourtant elle avait tellement changé pour lui. Elle avait fait tant de choses pour qu'il la remarque. Toujours essayer de ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.  
Elle avait beau faire, pour lui il n'y avait que _Mizuki_ .  
C'est vrai, pensa-t-elle, de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas.  
Elle se laissa glisser dans un sommeil agité, remplis de cauchemars.

*Salle de retenue*

-Bien ! tonna Tetsujin. Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir, alors à demain dès la fin des cours ! COMPRIS ?  
- Oui monsieur, acquiescèrent en choeur Tsuchiya, Yuji et Aki.  
- Rompez !  
Il se rendirent donc à leurs chambres respectives. L'expédition de voyeurisme s'était révélée être un échec retentissant. De toute sa carrière, jamais Tsuchiya ne s'était autant fait humilier.  
Quand à Yuji, il se voyait radié de la liste des candidats pour avoir essayé de tricher.  
Aki lui, repensait à ce qui aurait du être une soirée comme les autres. Il aurait joué avec sa console jusqu'à avoir mal aux yeux, ensuite il aurait chipé un gâteau pour le manger en lisant un magazine.  
Au lieu de sa, il avait passé sa nuit en retenue et aurait à peine quatre heures de sommeil avant d'y retourner. Il dormait presque déjà en arrivant devant sa chambre.  
Juste devant la porte, se tenait Miharu, l'air furieux, une épée à la main.  
- En garde sale porc !, cria-t-elle. Comment as-tu osé toucher mon Onee-sama ?!  
Aki se dit qu'il devait s'être endormi dans la salle de retenue.  
Comment expliquer le rêve délirant qu'il faisait sinon ?  
- De... de quoi tu parles ?  
- Tu sais très bien ! Prépare toi à mourir !  
- Hein ?  
Miharu se jeta soudain sur lui, épée en avant.  
Il avait beau être à moitié endormi, ses réflexes étaient toujours aussi vifs. Il esquiva l'attaque de justesse avant d'attraper le bouclier d'une armure.  
- Miharu... on pourrait parler tranquillement car la je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Miharu était furieuse. Il osait prétendre qu'il n'en savait rien !  
Elle ouvrit alors la porte, pour le mettre devant le fait accompli.  
Il vit alors Minami étendue sur _son lit_ les cheveux en bataille.  
Elle avait pleuré. Les larmes avaient tracé un sillon sur ses joues. Une trace de griffure ornait sa joue gauche.  
Akihisa ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup là. Il était nettement plus réveillé qu'il y a cinq minutes.  
- Je t'assure que je...  
Il fut interrompu par un violent coup d'épée.  
- ...n'en sais rien !  
Miharu frappait sans discernement. Les murs, le soldat de fer, la porte, rien ne lui échappait.  
Sauf l'objectif de ses coups.  
Akihisa décida alors de passer à l'offensive. Il se releva et se lança, bouclier en avant, sur Miharu.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Miharu se trouvait juste devant les restes du soldat de fer. Au dernier moment, elle l'esquiva et il tomba sur l'armure, faisant un bruit à réveiller les morts.  
Pendant qu'il essayait péniblement de se relever, Miharu fonça à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il la suivit, mais elle était rapide, sans compter qu'elle n'était pas encombrée par un bouclier !  
Elle saisit alors Minami avec douceur et sauta par la fenêtre.  
Aki réussit à enlever le bouclier, mais il était trop tard. Il put juste regarder Miharu continuer de courir avec Minami dans les bras.  
Il entendit une série de pas dans le couloir. Il avait sans nul doute réveillé la moitié de l'école pendant sa bataille avec Miharu.  
Il se leva et se prépara à expliquer ce qui avait mis le couloir dans un tel état, mais ce n'était pas les surveillants qui accoururent, ce fut Yuji, Hideyoshi, Voyeur, Himeji, et Kirishima.  
Vous imaginez sans doute sa surprise en voyant ses amis réunis au grand complet dans le bazar qu'il avait contribué à créer.  
Revenons un peu en arrière si vous le voulez bien cher lecteur(trice), et voyons les causes cette réunion improvisée.

Himeji avait soif. C'est donc tout logiquement qu'elle descendit à la cuisine commune pour boire.  
En remontant, elle entendit un fracas comparable à celui d'un tremblement de terre (il s'agit du moment ou Akihisa tomba sur l'armure).  
Ayant une peur bleue des monstres et n'osant donc pas aller voir seule ce qui se passait, elle appela Kirishima, qui voulût absolument que Yuji vienne avec elle.  
Yuji voulant être sûr que ce n'était pas une nouvelle manigance, appela Hideyoshi en témoin.  
Et la petite troupe convergea vers la chambre d'Akihisa.

Maintenant que vous êtes un peu mieux renseignés, réintégrons le présent.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Miharu n'avait pas fait le travail à moitié, le couloir et la chambre étaient ravagés. Akihisa était légèrement blessé à cause de sa chute.  
Hideyoshi prit la parole.  
- Que s'est-il passé Aki ?  
Il leur expliqua tout, de l'opération de voyeurisme jusqu'à la découverte de Minami dans son lit, en passant par l'attaque de Miharu.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer, ce qui prit du temps vous vous en doutez bien, il rangèrent le bazar et se mirent à chercher une explication à l'enlèvement de Minami.  
-Il faudrait savoir où Miharu a pu l'emmener, commença Aki.  
A ce stade, Kirishima annonça qu'elle ne resterait pas mais qu'elle était disponible si ils avaient besoin d'aide.  
Elle prit congé et la discussion continua en comité réduit.  
LA question était :

Où Miharu a-t-elle pu emmener Minami ?


	5. Chapter 5 - Et quand il n'y en a plus

Le chapitre 5, fraîchement posté !

Disclaimer : Les personnages/décors appartiennent à Kenji Inoue et Yui Haga. (Mais je compte bien leur prendre cette fleur.) Le nouvel élève est un OOC de ma création, on peut donc dire qu'il m'appartient, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Aucun idiot ne réussirait à dormir avec les derniers évènements.  
Si vous pensez qu'il ne peut y avoir pire, vous avez tort !

*7 heures du matin, locaux garçons de la classe F*

- DEBOUT FAINÉANTS !  
Quoiqu'il arrive, le réveil de l'Homme de fer ne manquait pas son coup.  
Akihisa ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Il se leva néanmoins et commença à se préparer.  
Tetsujin passa devant la chambre d'Aki, quand il trébucha. Il se releva et regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Il s'agissit d'une épée (?).Intrigué, il fit quelques pas de plus vers la porte et vit un morceau d'armure par terre, sans doute oublié lors du grand nettoyage.  
Il y avait un soldat par ici, se dit-il. Il en était là dans ses suppositions, lorsqu'un surveillant lui fit parvenir un message de la directrice.  
Elle le demandait dans les plus brefs délais. Il partit en se promettant de résoudre ce nouveau mystère.

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Voici la raison de votre présence ici.  
La directrice lui désigna alors un garçon.  
Il devait être à peine plus âgé que Yoshii, mais il avait l'air d'avoir traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour son â première chose qui attirait chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'une couleur comparable à celle de Kirishima. Des yeux tristes qui confirmaient sa première impression. Il portait un uniforme noir strié de blanc, orné d'un minuscule noeud papillon rouge.

Cet examen visuel ne prit que quelques secondes.  
- Il intégrera la classe F. J'aimerais que vous le conduisiez à ses locaux. Les emplois du temps se trouvent au secrétariat, dit-elle à l'intention de l'élève.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête et sans mot dire, prit la direction de la porte. Tetsujin le conduisit dans la salle de réunion ou il convoqua la classe F au grand complet, à l'exception de Minami qui était à l'infirmerie ( prétexte d'Himeji pour couvrir sa disparition).  
- Bien ! Pour une fois vous êtes presque tous à l'heure. Je vous présente un nouvel élève qui se nomme...  
- Kiriyuu Zero.  
Il avait parlé d'une voix ou perçait l'ennui. Du reste, il n'avait pas l'air très concerné par ce qui se passait dans la classe. Zero venait de l'académie Cross. Personne n'en savait plus sur lui.  
Il s'installa donc tranquillement. Une chambre lui avait été réservée, il n'aurait pas à la partager. Une fois qu'il eut pris ses marques, il décida de visiter la ville.  
Son arrivée couronnait un début d'année proprement catastrophique !

Minami ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel, sûrement plus occupé à batailler contre les nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel matinal.  
Elle se leva d'un bond et se rallongea aussitôt. La tête lui tournait comme un lendemain de fête.  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le silence environnant. À cette heure, le dortoir devrait déjà être plus bruyant qu'un marché à ciel ouvert.  
Minami fouilla dans ses souvenirs, se demandant comment pouvait-elle bien être arrivée là.  
Elle se rappelait s'être endormie dans le lit d'Akihisa après avoir pleuré. La suite restait assez floue pour elle. Une étreinte, ainsi qu'une fugace impression de chute.  
Elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir rêvé. En réfléchissant bien, elle se souvint avoir entendu un bruit terrible, ainsi que la voix de Miharu.  
Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était belle, simple et sans prétention. Sur la table de chevet était posé un plateau portant tout ce qu'il fallait pour un délicieux petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'armoire, elle vit son uniforme repassé qui l'attendait accroché à un cintre de bois.  
Elle s'habilla et mangea.  
Une feuille accrochée à la porte attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un portrait d'Akihisa, criblé de fléchettes.  
Aucun doute n'était plus permis, il s'agissait de Miharu !  
Prise d'une peur soudaine, Minami courut dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine.  
Quand elle releva sa tête, un portrait attira son attention.  
Celui-ci représentait une femme ressemblant fortement à Miharu. La femme semblait couvrir le couloir d'un regard bienveillant et empli de sérénité. Minami continua de courir, jusqu'à arriver devant une grande pièce qui semblait être le salon.  
Le feu brûlait déjà dans la cheminée. Confortablement installée, Miharu lisait. Elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence. Minami fit alors un pas dans la pièce. Miharu la regarda, et après un silence qui dura une éternité pour Minami, elle prit la parole.  
- Pourquoi m'a-tu fait sa Onee-sama ?


	6. Chapter 6 - Il y en a encore !

**Suite du re-post de la fic ! Désolée du temps que je prends... J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus (encore heureux, ils sont ingérables).**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Alerte générale chez les idiots ! Minami a disparu...  
Et pour ne rien arranger, le nouveau n'a pas l'air commode !

- Pourquoi m'a-tu fait sa Onee-sama ?

Minami ne comprit pas tout de suite. Son cerveau semblait engourdi. Les mots mirent du temps à l'atteindre, comme si ils passaient à travers de la mélasse avant de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour blesser Shimizu ?  
Mis à part le fait qu'elle la repoussait continuellement. Et le fait qu'elle ne l'aie jamais prise au sérieux. Ou qu'elle n'hésitait pas à se moquer d'elle, voire en dire du mal. Bon d'accord ! Elle avait fait beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu la blesser de près ou de loin.  
Quelle était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase ?  
...

Tsuchiya avait de bonnes nouvelles pour la classe F. Après une nuit de recherches ardues, il avait trouvé la trace de Minami. Ils s'installèrent du mieux qu'ils purent sur leurs nattes déchirées.

- Où est-elle ? le questionna impatiemment Akihisa.

- La patience est une vertu Aki, tempéra Tsuchiya, pour le moment je ne suis sûr de rien.

Le roi des pervers parlait de vertu. Le monde allait vraiment mal...

- Dis nous ce que tu sais, ajouta Hideyoshi, ce sera déjà sa.

Himeji n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.  
Après tout, Shimada n'était-elle pas _sa pire ennemie_ ? Elle avait peu à peu gagné sa confiance, pour ensuite la trahir de la plus vile des manières. Telle une vipère elle s'était glissé de plus en plus profond dans le coeur d'Aki.  
Et voilà, maintenant il _s'inquiétait_ pour elle. Comme tout le monde dans la classe.  
Himeji savait ce qui lui restait à faire.  
Elle sortit discrètement de la salle appela l'Inquisition de la classe F. Si quelqu'un l'avait suivie, il aurait vu la longue discussion avec leur chef, ainsi que la revue des armes qui suivit.  
Pendant qu'Himeji agissait ainsi, Tsuchiya partageait ses informations avec l'ensemble de la classe, excepté Zero.

- Elle se trouve chez Miharu, ce qui correspondrait avec le témoignage d'Aki, disait-il.

- Penses-tu qu'elle soit en danger ? demanda Akihisa.

- Non. Shimizu aime beaucoup Minami et je doute qu'elle voudrait lui faire du mal. Mais restons ouverts à toute éventualité.

- Il faudrait aller la libérer, dit Yuji.

- Ce serait dangereux, dit prudemment Tsuchiya, la maison est gardée par plusieurs systèmes d'alarme.

Il discutèrent ainsi des modalités de l'opération durant tout la mâtinée. Voici ce qu'il fût décidé :

- Himeji ne ferait pas partie de l'expédition (pour son plus grand bonheur).  
- Tsuchiya serait le cerveau de l'opération.  
- Aki et Hideyoshi seraient éclaireurs (et courraient donc le plus de dangers).

Ils en étaient là dans leurs délibérations quand Zero ouvrit la porte.

Il fut surpris en voyant l'état de la classe.  
Où, dites-moi, avez-vous déjà vu les élèves étudier sur de pauvres cartons de mandarine ?  
Sa surprise se mua en horreur lorsqu'en se décrochant, le tableau laissa apparaître les fissures qui lézardaient le mur.  
Son arrivée plongea une grande partie de la classe dans un grand embarras.  
Himeji décida que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. En sortant, elle adressa un grand sourire à Zero.  
Bizarrement, il lui sembla que la pièce était plus lumineuse qu'elle l'était cinq secondes plus tôt. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se décida à prendre la parole.

- A quelle heure commencent les cours ? demanda-t-il.

Il était près de onze heures, et toujours aucun professeur en vue.  
Les cours ? Jusqu'à présent, les cours étaient dispensés de manière plutôt aléatoire. Visiblement, Zero n'avait pas encore saisi le fonctionnement de l'académie.  
La réponse de Yuji tardant à arriver, Akihisa se fit un devoir de répondre.

- La directrice t'a-t-elle expliqué comment marchent les classes ?

- Vaguement.

Akihisa lui expliqua donc rapidement ce qu'il en était.

- Tu veux donc dire que je suis dans une classe d'imbéciles finis ? Zero avait envoyé son calme habituel au large.

- Euh... je n'aime pas trop les termes que tu as choisi mais, oui.

Zero n'avait peut-être jamais été excellent en classe, mais il était loin de se voir comme un idiot.  
Akihisa espérait avoir été diplomate dans sa réponse.

- Comment on change de classe ?

Sa question plongea Akihisa dans un grand embarras. Il envoya un signal de détresse à Yuji mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Même chose du côté de Tsuchiya. Il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Mais Zero n'attendit pas sa réponse et claqua la porte qui émit un grincement de protestation. Au lieu de se concentrer sur la façon dont il allait devoir se débrouiller pour changer de classe, il préféra repenser au sourire éclatant d'Himeji.  
Minami secoua la tête, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout avait commencé quand Miharu l'a découverte dans le lit d'Aki. Dans le lit d'Aki...  
Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.  
Non, se dit-elle Miharu n'a quand même pas cru que...

- NON !

Elle avait crié, ça n'était pas son intention.  
Il lui fallait admettre que cette idée n'était pas dépourvue d'attraits. Rien que cette pensée la fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.  
Elle se devait de dissiper ce quiproquo, avant que Miharu n'aille commettre une folie.

- Miharu...

- Onee-sama ?

- Miharu, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

* * *

**En relisant je me rends compte qu'il y a vraiment des choses à ré-écrire. Quand j'aurais moins la flemme.  
Soyez indulgents ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7 - Explications

Sixième chapitre, on va y arriver !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Miharu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors Onee-sama ?

Minami ne voyait pas par où commencer. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps...

- Onee-sama, pourquoi me repousses-tu ainsi ?

- Je ne...

- Il te fais mal. Et tu le sais Onee-sama. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à nier la vérité ?

Minami ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse correcte à lui opposer. Les paroles de Miharu semblaient logiques. Que défendait-elle exactement ?

*Locaux de la classe F*

Le groupe était fin prêt à partir à la rescousse de Minami. Akihisa aurait voulu déclencher un assaut proprement militaire, avec grenades lacrymogènes, lance-flammes et tanks de combats. Heureusement pour la maison de Miharu, Yuji avait préconisé quelque chose de plus discret.  
Zero avait assisté de loin à tous leurs préparatifs avec une curiosité mêlée de compassion. Une envie persistante de les aider montait en lui, mais il le réprimait. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Minami ne savait plus où elle en était. Akihisa lui faisait mal au quotidien, sans s'en rendre compte, à sa décharge.  
Pourquoi dans ce cas refusait-elle la protection que Miharu lui offrait ? Shimizu ne lui ferait jamais mal, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et même après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, Miharu ne la rejetait toujours pas.  
Sentant que c'était don tour de prendre la parole, elle s'arracha à ses réflexions douloureuses et releva la tête, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

*Retour en classe F*

Ils étaient partis depuis une demi-heure, Zero les observant toujours. Et pourtant,aucun éclaireur n'avait franchi le portail. Et pour cause. L'Inquisition de la classe F au grand complet gardait la petite porte de bois.  
Dès qu'il vit cela, Hideyoshi courut arrêter le groupe. Il était évident qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un, mais qui ?  
Yuji décida qu'ils avaient besoin de faire diversion. Un problème se posa : qui remplirait le rôle l'appât ?  
C'est à ce moment que Zero décida qu'aider un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le chef de l'Inquisition.

- Salut ! J'adore vos déguisements. Mais ce n'est pas carnaval aujourd'hui, si ?

Pendant qu'il occupait ainsi l'Inquisition, le petit groupe en profita pour passer le portail. Ensuite, ils coururent à toute vitesse vers la maison de Miharu, Tsuchiya en tête.

Minami avait fait le point. Elle savait ce qu'elle défendait. Et pourquoi le faisait-elle.

- Miharu, je serais ravie de devenir ton amie. Mais... J'aime Aki et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est comme sa. Je suis désolée.

Les yeux de Miharu s'ornèrent d'une lumière inquiétante.  
Minami eût soudain l'impression que la température venait de baisser de plusieurs degrés d'un coup.

- Onee-sama, est-tu sûre de faire le bon choix ?

Sa voix avait prise une tournure légèrement inquiétante. Mais Minami avait décidé de ne pas se laisser intimider.

- Oui.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Miharu. Le jardin avait l'air tranquille. D'après les explications de Tsuchiya, le piège numéro 1 était sur le perron de la maison. Il faudrait donc emprunter la fenêtre.  
Vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer tous ensemble, il fût décidé que seuls Tsuchiya et Aki entreraient. Les autres feraient le guet aux alentours.

Crocheter la fenêtre ne fût pas une grande affaire. Ils se glissèrent à travers, et atterrirent dans une petite pièce qui semblait être la buanderie.  
Ils sortirent et s'arrêtèrent un instant, impressionnés par la pièce dans laquelle ils débouchèrent.  
Il s'agissait du grand salon. Le lustre brillait de mille feux, éclairé par le soleil de midi. En dessous, des fauteuils victoriens étaient disposés devant une table de verre.

Au murs étaient accrochés, à intervalles réguliers, des portraits. Ils semblaient représenter la famille de Shimizu.  
Une grande horloge rythmait le calme par un tic-tac régulier. Le tout semblait inviter le visiteur au calme. Étonné par cette aubaine, Akihisa fît trois pas en avant malgré l'air désapprobateur de Tsuchiya.  
Le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, et des lasers quadrillèrent la pièce, sous les yeux médusés de son coéquipier.

* * *

**... Reviews ? ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 - Miroir, mon beau miroir

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus.**  
**(Ça fait lourd de toujours le répéter)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Au secours ! Aki s'est fait prendre comme... Un idiot !  
Et la journée ne fait que commencer...

Tsuchiya réagit vivement. Le piège s'était refermé, emportant Aki dans les profondeurs de la maison. Où avait-il bien pu atterrir ? Qui sait si il sortirait un jour ? Qui sait si il était toujours en vie ?  
Il devrait partir seul à la recherche de Minami. La tâche serait ardue, Tsuchiya n'en doutait pas.  
Il souffla un bon coup et se jeta à travers les lasers, tel un tigre à travers un cerceau enflammé.

*Devant l'Académie*

Zero ayant fini sa "mission", il décida de profiter de sa liberté momentanée pour explorer l'immense bibliothèque.  
Un court instant, il fût impressionné par ce lieu étrange, tiraillé entre décadence et innovation.  
Autant les dortoirs semblaient dérivés de la dernière technologie, autant la bibliothèque semblait remonter à plusieurs centaines d'années.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta Himeji de plein fouet, faisant tomber la pile de livres qu'elle tenait en équilibre précaire dans ses bras déjà chargés.

- Pardon ! Je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec son sourire habituel. Mais sa va me prendre un temps fou de tout ramasser...

Zero regarda l'étendue des dégâts. Il y avait des pages partout dans le couloir. À par ça et quelques couvertures ayant rendu l'âme, les livres s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Elle accepta avec joie, et ils se mirent au travail.  
Celui-ci était fastidieux, car certaines pages avaient volé sur des centaines de mètres. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin fini.

- Merci Kiriyuu-kun ! le remercia Himeji.

- De rien. Et tu peux m'appeler Zero. Où emmènes-tu tous ces livres ?

- Au rayon Histoire de l'académie.

En voyant l'air interrogateur de Zero elle ajouta :

- Je me suis proposée pour ranger la section B de la bibliothèque.

- D'accord...

Zero s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion avant de se lancer.

- Je me demandais si, quand tu aurais fini, tu serais d'accord pour aller en ville avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir ! On se retrouve dans deux heures ?

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle aie accepté. Zero allait partir quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un détail important

- Ou allons-nous nous retrouver ?

Himeji se retourna pour lui répondre.

- Devant la fontaine ?

- D'accord !

Zero n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment.

*Retour chez Miharu*

- Onee-sama, une fois ta décision prise, elle sera irrévocable.

Miharu voulait convaincre Minami. Pourtant, le temps manquait. D'un instant à l'autre, Kouta pouvait arriver. Sa avait été facile de piéger Yoshii. Presque trop facile. Mais peut-être qu'elle surestimait ses adversaires.

- Miharu, je suis désolée.

La voix de Minami la sortit de ses pensées.  
Miharu s'attendait à ce choix. Cependant, un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche, lui donnant envie de vomir. Les larmes s'affranchirent, créant des ruisseaux sur son visage. Que répondre ? Elle se faisait l'effet d'une actrice ayant oublié son texte. Elle releva la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bien Onee-sama. Je comprends ton choix.

Minami se retourna, interpellée par ces paroles. Shimizu était décomposée. Sa voix était légèrement cassée.

- Seulement, à partir de maintenant, puisque tu n'as pas voulu voir en moi une amie, je serais une ennemie acharnée, reprit-elle.  
Même si Minami s'attendait à se genre de réaction, elle ressentit un léger pincement au coeur. Miharu aurait pu devenir une bonne amie. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées ?

- Au revoir Miharu. Je suis désolée que les choses aient pris une telle tournure.

Minami était presque arrivée à la porte, quand son regard fut attiré par un coin plus brillant que les autres. Il s'agissait du dallage de verre. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que cette pièce qui en aie un. Elle s'approcha, fascinée. Elle allait détourner la tête et sortir de la pièce, quand un mouvement attira son attention. Le dallage déformait et flouait légèrement la vue, mais elle crut voir quelqu'un. Des cheveux bruns. Un déguisement de ninja.

- Aki ?

Minami se retourna vers Miharu, cherchant une confirmation ou un déni.

Les yeux de Miharu avaient perdu toute trace de raison.  
Seule subsistait la douleur de se voir rejetée, alors qu'on à tant à offrir. Son visage s'orna d'un sourire cruel.

- Onee-sama, si tu tiens à la vie de Yoshii, tu ne feras pas un pas hors de cette pièce.

* * *

Reviews pour une fiction de débutante ? ^^


	9. Chapter 9- L'horloge tourne (Tic Tac)

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus.**  
**Je devrais copier-coller cette phrase tiens. xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Si tu tiens à la vie de Yoshii, tu ne feras pas un pas hors de cette pièce.

Minami se retourna, étonnée.  
Pour elle, il allait de soi que Miharu ne ferait aucun mal à Aki.  
Miharu reprit la parole, Minami ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.  
Elle devait se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.  
Son regard erra à travers la pièce.  
Elle vit, au-dessus de la cheminée, deux épées entrecroisées. Mais elle déchanta vite. Miharu avait déjà démontré son habileté face à cette arme, elle ne ferait pas le poids. Elle continua à passer la pièce au peigne fin, ne prêtant pas oreille à ce que Miharu disait. Elle regarda la fenêtre.  
Celle-ci donnait sur une rivière, bordée par une série de saules. Un d'eux était particulièrement proche de la fenêtre. Minami pensa qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir par là, mais il était inconcevable de laisser Aki derrière. De plus, il était impossible d'ouvrir cette fenêtre.  
Miharu continuait de parler.

- Au revoir Onee-sama. Bonne chance.

Bonne chance ? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de chance ? Angoissée, elle fit le tour de la pièce. Rien n'avait changé sauf...

Une horloge était apparue là ou se tenait Miharu il y avait quelques instants. D'après le décompte, elle avait dix minutes pour faire quelque chose. Elle se maudit de n'avoir pas écouté.  
Minami revint à la fenêtre. Un mouvement furtif d'une branche attira son attention. Négligeant l'énigme, elle se rapprocha pour mieux voir. Le mouvement se répéta. Il semblait être originaire d'une branche haute. Elle leva alors les yeux et aperçut Tsuchiya.  
Celui-ci la vit après quelques instants. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de la voir.  
(Dans la mesure où on pouvait essayer de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière son masque d'impassibilité). Il lui expliqua en mimant, qu'il y avait dans cette pièce un mécanisme pouvant libérer Akihisa.  
Restait à le trouver.

*Académie Fumizuki, salle des professeurs*

- Je n'ai vu aucun élève de la classe F à part Mizuki et Kiyuruu durant les dernières heures. Nous avons matière à nous inquiéter, annonça Tetsujin.

Vraiment, ces nouveaux surveillants étaient totalement inutiles.

- Avez-vous cherché partout ? demanda la directrice.

Tetsujin sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'avait nul besoin de retourner l'académie pour savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche !  
Il allait répondre de manière peu respectueuse, quand soudain une gigantesque explosion se fit entendre, provoquant un tollé dans la salle.

*Retour chez Miharu*

Minami tourna dans la pièce. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Un détail... Elle alla vers les épées. Leurs gardes était ternies, sûrement à cause d'une utilisation fréquente. Minami recula afin d'avoir une vue complète de la cheminée. Il lui semblait évident que le mécanisme soit caché dans ce coin.  
Elle regarda machinalement l'horloge. Il ne lui restait plus que la moitié du temps imparti. Elle examina de nouveau la cheminée.  
Soudain, elle eût un trait de génie. Elle courût à l'horloge. Celle-ci n'indiquait pas la bonne heure, confirmant son idée première.  
Heureusement, elle avait gardé sa montre. Le cadran gris indiquait onze heures deux minutes. Minami ajusta l'heure de l'horloge à celle son cadran priant pour qu'il ne soit pas retardé comme à sa mauvaise habitude.  
Rien ne se passa.  
Elle courût à la dalle de verre. Celle-ci ayant disparu, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir si c'était le bon mécanisme. Tsuchiya toqua à la fenêtre. Il mima quelque chose que Minami ne comprit pas.

- Patates ?

Il écrit sur un morceau de papier et lui montra.

- Aki est sorti

A son tour de s'en aller. Sûrement pas par la grande porte.  
Elle regarda l'horloge. Plus qu'une minute avant la fin du compte à rebours.  
Tsuchiya lui fit signe de s'écarter. Il se mit alors à crocheter la fenêtre.

Quarante secondes.  
Il réussit enfin à ouvrir. Un courant d'air frappa Minami en plein visage, la faisant tituber. Elle tomba. Tsuchiya entra précautionneusement et l'aida à se relever.

Trente secondes.  
La fenêtre se referma derrière eux. Tsuchiya entreprit aussitôt de la crocheter.

Quinze secondes.  
La fenêtre était presque ouverte, quand soudain, mue par un quelconque ressort diabolique, elle se referma. L'ouvrir à la manière de Tsuchiya prendrait trop de temps.

Dix secondes.  
Ils commençaient à baisser les bras, quand Aki monta sur le saule et frappa la fenêtre avec un marteau. Celle-ci n'étant pas faite pour résister aux attaques de ce genre, éclata en morceaux. L'un d'eux blessa légèrement Minami à la main. Ils sortirent sans ménager leur vitesse.

- Merci Aki, réussit-elle cependant à dire.

- De rien !

Derrière eux, la maison explosa. Ils sentirent le souffle chaud produit par l'explosion sur leurs nuques. Ils piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à la rue.  
Là, tranquillement adossé à une poubelle, les attendait Yuji.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

* * *

**Reviews ? ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 - Surprise !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus.**

**Dire que je suis déjà arrivée à la moitié du re-post... Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir échappé à l'explosion d'une maison, Aki et Minami étaient enfin sur le chemin de l'académie. Tsuchiya et Yuji eux, avait préféré vadrouiller encore un peu.

- Tu vas bien Minami ? s'enquit Akihisa. Tu me sembles pâle...

- O-Oui je vais bien, merci.

Pâle ? Sûrement le contre-coup des émotions emmagasinées durant les précédentes douze heures. Minami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Miharu. En effet, sa maison a été _détruite_ ! Où allait-elle habiter désormais ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt rentrer chez toi ? proposa Aki. Tu n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je te raccompagne si tu veux ?

Minami sentit sa tête tourner. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle rentre en effet.

- Tu as raison... Je ne me sens pas la force de supporter une journée de cours.

Ils obliquèrent alors en direction de la rue où habitait Minami.

- Aki, je peux me débrouiller à partir de là.

- Je reste quand même, dit-il en souriant.

Il allait s'attirer des ennuis quand il rentrerait. Était-ce une manie chez lui ?  
Minami repensa au jour de l'examen d'entrée. Akihisa s'était retrouvé dans la classe F parce qu'il avait aidé Himeji.  
_Dura lex Sed lex_.  
Que ce serait-il passé si il s'était retrouvé dans la classe B ? Elle n'eût pas le loisir de finir son scénario car ils étaient arrivés.

- Voilà ! Je repasserai ce soir pour voir si tu vas mieux. A plus tard ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle n'avait pas posé un pied dans le salon qu'Hazuki lui sauta dessus.

- Onee-chan ! J'ai entendu une explosion, j'ai eu peur que tu soies blessée ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hazu, je vais bien, répondit-elle, interrompant le flot de paroles que débitait sa petite soeur. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle repartit dans le couloir déposer ses chaussures et son sac.  
Juste à ce moment, la sonette retentit. Lasse, Minami ouvrit.

- Salut... Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien, j'ai eu peur que tu soies blessée pendant l'explosion.

Minami n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle lui rendait visite !

- Hi-Himeji ?

- Qui d'autre ? Tu sembles surprise de me voir, remarqua-t-elle déçue.

Après ce qui c'était passé, ce n'est pas comme si un coup de baguette magique allait tout réparer. Mais quand même.

- Un peu, oui. Mais entre ! Tu seras mieux à l'intérieur j'imagine.

Minami s'effaça alors pour laisser passer Himeji. Celle-ci tenait une boîte bleue de taille moyenne.  
Himeji s'assit en tailleur devant la table basse. Minami fit de même.

- Hé bien comme tu le vois je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Minami se demanda combien de fois devrait-elle encore répéter ce mantra.

- Tout a changé n'est-ce pas ? demanda Himeji, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ça dépend de quel "tout" tu parles.

Un silence froid s'installa entre elles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Himeji tendit la boîte à Minami.

- Prends, c'est un cadeau. En fait je venais te le donner, mais il y a eu l'explosion. Alors j'ai couru à l'académie. Mais personne ne savait rien, alors j'ai attendu midi pour venir. À vrai dire, je n'espérais pas te trouver ici. Mais bon... Maintenant que je suis là, autant en profiter non ?

Minami ne pût qu'acquiescer. De quoi Mizuki voulait-elle profiter ? Chaque jour qui passait, Minami désespérait de pouvoir ressusciter leur amitié.

- Je voulais aussi te dire...

Mizuki ne pût finir sa phrase, car à cet instant, la sonnette retentit.

- Désolée, je vais ouvrir. Ça ne sera pas long.

A la porte, se tenaient deux agents de police.

- Shimada Minami ? interrogea sèchement le premier.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Sonnée, Minami remit ses chaussures et s'apprêta à suivre les agents. Himeji, que la longue absence de son ex-amie avait inquiétée, se présenta à la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Minami lui expliqua alors la situation.

- Je ne te laisse pas y aller seule ! s'exclama Mizuki en remettant ses chaussures.

- Seule la présence de Mademoiselle Shimada est requise, l'interrompit le policier.

Devant l'air buté que prit le visage de Mizuki, il préféra lâcher prise. Minami écrit rapidement un mot à l'attention d'Hazuki et suivit les policiers, Himeji à ses côtés.

*Académie Fumizuki*

Akihisa marchait à son aise, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il encourait pour son retard. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la fontaine de la place centrale. Son débit était toujours aussi fluide. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire que les retenues avec l'Homme de Fer. Il arriva ainsi devant le portail de l'académie, où s'était rassemblé un grand comité d'accueil.  
Il y avait là deux policiers, Tetsujin, et la directrice.

- Yoshii Akihisa ? demanda un policier. Ses manières ne changeaient guère de celles de son collègue. Toujours aussi courtois.

- Oui c'est moi.

Akihisa savait qu'il allait être puni, mais de là à appeler la police ! L'Homme de Fer en avait sûrement assez de ses infractions à répétition.

- Veuillez me suivre.

La directrice était atterrée.  
Comment cet idiot avait-il pu générer une catastrophe pareille ?

*Comissariat*

- Veuillez vous assoir.

Minami ne comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout.  
C'était un néant retentissant dans les abîmes insondables son esprit. De quoi était-elle accusée au juste ?  
Il ne pensaient quand même pas qu'elle avait fait exploser la maison de Miharu, si ?  
Pour rappel, celle-ci avait mis en place un mécanisme diabolique censé tuer Aki. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à le déjouer et à se sauver avant de se faire griller.  
Quel rapport ?

- Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? demanda Akihisa.

- Patience, nous aborderons ce sujet en temps voulu. Il manque encore quelqu'un pour que nous soyons au complet.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Miharu.

- Mademoiselle Shimizu ! Nous pouvons commencer. Veuillez fermer la porte derrière vous.

Minami n'était pas vraiment étonnée de voir Miharu. Après tout, c'est sa maison qui a explosé. Par sa faute, chose que personne ne semblait savoir.

- Hum hum. Vous êtes donc là, Shimada et Yoshii, parce qu'il est évident que vous étiez près de la maison lors de l'explosion. Vous êtes par

conséquent des témoins clés. Nous allons nous rendre sur les lieux, ainsi vous vous rendrez compte des dégâts.  
Miharu n'avait pipé mot depuis son arrivée.  
Elle semblait, du reste, s'ennuyer à mourir.  
Dès que l'inspecteur parla de se rendre chez elle, Miharu sauta de sa chaise et sortit, sans attendre qu'on lui en donne l'ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle adjacente à la maison. Les voitures ne pouvaient aller plus loin car la rue était bouclée. De là, personne ne pouvait encore voir la maison, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait.  
Ils débouchèrent juste devant le jardin, plutôt bien conservé. Ils levèrent les yeux s'attendant à voir des débris fumants.  
Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise en voyant la maison de Miharu !  
Elle n'avait nullement souffert de l'explosion. Aux fenêtres, s'épanouissaient paresseusement des roses blanches et des lilas odorants. La porte brillait tant que l'on aurait dit qu'elle était repeinte.  
La stupéfaction la plus complète se voyait sur tous les visages, excepté celui de Miharu.

- Merci de la balade. J'espère que vous ne nous ferez pas plus perdre notre temps.

L'inspecteur stupéfait se retira alors, laissant Miharu avec Akihisa et Minami.  
Minami se retourna vivement vers Miharu.

- Miharu... Comment ?

* * *

**Reviews ? ^^**


End file.
